Embodiments of the present technology relate to touchscreen systems that utilize optoelectronic devices to detect touches on a display screen. Touchscreen systems typically include a display screen that presents information to a user and touchscreen electronics for detecting touches on the display screen. The touchscreen system may be attached to or otherwise coupled with the display screen of an electronic device that performs various functions and controls the information displayed on the display screen. The user may respond to questions, enter data, or otherwise operate the electronic device by touching or physically contacting a portion of the touchscreen.